Today
by laynsmagicbox
Summary: Shino and Kiba sort of had a fight. But today it doesn't matter... Fluff. The title and summary don't quite fit, but I'm stumped, so take it or leave it.


Kiba sighed in dejection, petting Akamaru thoughtfully. "Shino's such a prude…" he complained to his canine companion.

He'd accidentally killed one of Shino's kikaichu the other day. Now the bug-nin was avoiding him, stoically angry. Kiba didn't like it. And the worst part was that it had actually been an accident this time…

"And he's always so…so…distant…! It really was an accident…" Kiba continued. Akamaru gave a noncommittal whine, seeming to disbelieve his master.

"But it was…!" he retorted in response to the dog's noise. "Just because I don't like cockroaches and spiders doesn't mean I would kill one of his precious kikaichu on purpose… Shino's such a prude…"

Akamaru yipped and jumped off Kiba's bed. He looked up at his master expectantly. "I already apologized. What else can I do?"

The dog yipped again, impatient. His master was being ridiculous. Then Akamaru trotted off, hoping to beg some scraps from the women in the kitchen.

Kiba got up as well. Well, maybe his canine friend was right. It wouldn't hurt to try again… "I guess I'll be looking for Shino while you mooch in the kitchen…"

"There's no need," a voice came from behind him. Shino had been watching an listening the whole time, his presence masked. Now, though, he stood a small distance from the dog-nin, his arms crossed disinterestedly.

The slightly smaller teen fidgeted nervously. "Uhh…ummm…hey, Shino. H-how long have you been here?"

Shino frowned at him. "So I'm a prude? And distant?"

* * *

He shook his head and kept walking as Kiba followed along. The dig-nin had been spluttering and explaining and apologizing for some minutes now, not making much sense and not paying much attention to anything but what he was trying--and failing--to say.

Kiba hadn't noticed where they were going. Just like he hadn't noticed Shino's expression or Akamaru's pointed absence. It amused the bug-nin a little. The slightly smaller teen was so oblivious when he was worried about something he thought vital.

Apparently, Shino was vital. That was nice to know.

"--Anyway, seriously, Shino, I'm sorry. Really. I mean-- I didn't really mean that you're a prude. It's just that you're always so serious. Like I said. And-- About you being distant, it really is true. It's really hard for people to get to know you, and--"

"Kiba, will you be quiet for a moment, please? You've made yourself clear. Repetitively so…" he sighed, turning to look at him, now that they'd stopped walking. Kiba still hadn't noticed where they were.

The dog-nin's silence was awkward. For him, at least. Shino wasn't bothered. He was glad for the time to observe Kiba in a moment of wordlessness.

"Shino, I--" he started after a moment, not having bothered to look at the other. Shino glared uselessly for a split second. Then, "Quiet, Kiba."

Kiba looked at him with startled and worried eyes. Idiot.

* * *

And then Shino was pulling down his own collar and kissing him, chastely. Kiba had thought the other was still angry. Was he not?

When the bug-nin pulled back to look silently down at him, Kiba picked up where he'd left off: sputtering and confused. "Shino, what the-- I don't get it. Are-aren't you angry at me, still?"

Shino's silence only confused him more. The dog-nin had no idea how to deal with this. "Sh-Shino…? Say something," he pleaded fearfully, wondering if this was a bad sign and drawing conclusions he didn't like at all.

Finally, the other did speak. It was very quiet, in that frustrated tone Shino only used when, in his opinion, Kiba was being stupid. "Stop that, Kiba. Just look at where you are."

He did as he was told, turning his head to survey their surroundings carefully. They were-- "Shino? You--?" This was where he'd first confessed to liking the other. Kiba couldn't believe it. "Why are we--? I still don't get it."

That made the bug-nin sigh and look away form him for a moment. His arms shifted, recrossing differently. Shino almost looked…nervous? No… He was getting agitated, impatient.

Kiba frowned to himself and looked around again, thinking over what Shino had done and said to him today. "Shino-- So-- You're not angry at me anymore…?" was all he could come up with.

* * *

He decided then that he'd never before realized just how dense the smaller teen could be. Really. It was ridiculous. Shino uncrossed his arms and held one hand out for Kiba, beckoning him closer with a motion of his fingers.

The dreading expression Kiba had as he moved tentatively closer almost made the bug-nin want to laugh, though. Things like that were what made Kiba so attractive some days.

When the dog-nin's hand was lightly laid in his, Shino smiled a bare smile behind the collar of his jacket. It was hard not to wonder if Kiba had any idea how strongly Shino felt about him.

"Why are you so worried? It doesn't usually bother you if I'm angry," he told the other mildly.

That set Kiba off on another long bout of apologies and groveling. "--I didn't mean to, I swear, Shino. I'm sorry I killed one of your kikaichu. Just--"

Shino cut him off with a quick squeeze of his hand. "Quiet, Kiba. I'm not angry."

And that cued more spluttering. "But-- What…? Why--? I don't get it, Shino…! If you're not angry then why--? Why were you avoiding me, then? I--"

Cutting him off again, the bug-nin tugged at Kiba's hand demandingly. "Come closer."

He did as told. Again. So Shino put an arm around him thoughtfully. "Kiba…" he murmured, softly, "I wasn't avoiding you, I was busy."

"Oh…but then, today…?" "Today's special." "Today--? I-- You remember?"

Shino smiled to himself. "Of course. You'd be hurt if I didn't." That made Kiba laugh, "I wouldn't have been, but you just made my day…" he replied, reaching to tug at Shino's collar. "So, are you going to kiss me, or do I have to go find one of your books and a river again?"

Shino kissed him.

* * *

Yes, random. Yes, poorly ended. Yes, fluffy. Review anyway? Please? I even take flames...


End file.
